Studies in patients with inherited metabolic disorders done primarily in cultured diploid human fibroblasts have elucidated the pathways of amino acid metabolism in humans. Studies of threonine metabolism have helped provide practical means for treating propionic acidemia and methylmalonic aciduria. Studies with alanine treatment in non-ketotic hyperglycinemia suggest that this non-toxic compound may be a useful adjunct to treatment in this disorder.